Pain
by akatsukigirl312
Summary: Yahiko doesn't understand Nagato's true feelings for him. He never will. Nagato will never tell, because Yahiko and Konan are together. He would not risk ruining their relationship, even if it pains him. One-sided YahiNaga.


"Hey, Nagato, how's your wound doing?"

The red haired man blinked when hearing his name, turning to see his best friend standing there with a slightly serious look. They had just gotten back from a long journey and battle that injured most of the members in their organization a couple of days ago. Nagato was one of those who got a bit more seriously injured. However this was because he had protected the other man in front of him from a lethal blow. This man was Yahiko, his best friend for years now. They had been fighting and one of the ninja there had charged at Yahiko from behind while he was distracted with others. He was holding a sword in hand, about to stab the orange haired leader through his chest while he was distracted. Nagato though, had noticed and quickly got over to take the attack for him. He got lucky, he had been able to grab the sword and direct it away from his heart, but still got stabbed in the chest in the process of doing so. He could have died there protecting him, but it missed a vital area. Once Yahiko realized what happened, he stopped the ninja from finishing Nagato off for getting in the way by killing the man himself. The red head was able to fight only a little to protect himself, though his friend protected him with his life. Thankfully the enemies soon fled and they were only left with injured members.

Nagato reached up and put a hand on the spot where he was stabbed. He was wearing his cloak, but under it there were bandages wrapped around the wound that was still healing. For a day he spent time in bed since his friends wouldn't let him get up. If he had to get up, then they would help him. He was finally allowed to walk around that day, but he had to be careful not to let the wound open up.

He looked to Yahiko and said, "It's fine, still healing. I don't feel any pain either." hand over that same spot still.

The other gave a small sigh then a light smile at this, "Good, I'm glad it's getting better."

Nagato nodded at what he said then everything was silent. They were alone in a hallway in their base. The red-head thought their conversation was over, but Yahiko seemed to frown a little after a moment.

He spoke again, "Nagato...you know you didn't have to do that to protect me..." his look grew serious again, "Why'd you do that?"

Rinnegan eyes blinked at what he said, then glanced to the side, "I...just acted. I saw it about to happen and I had to do something."

"But couldn't you have done something else? I don't like seeing you hurt." Yahiko frowned, looking at his friend.

He looked back at him, "I wasn't thinking...I was only thinking about keeping you safe. I...really care about you, Yahiko." he said it a bit shyly, but the other didn't seem to notice the shy tone.

"I care about you too, Nagato. You're my best friend and like family to me. I want to keep you safe."

This wasn't something the red-head was really hoping to hear when he said he cared about him. He didn't mean it in that way, he cared about him so much more than that. He was more to him than just a friend, and he didn't see him as family either. However, it was how Yahiko saw him, as nothing more than a friend he thought of like family.

He forced a small smile at the words that secretly pained him, "I feel the same Yahiko...I'll always be here by your side."

Yahiko was oblivious to how much this was actually hurting him, giving a small smile himself, "You can count on me to keep you safe next time, okay?"

"Yeah, and I'll do the same." Nagato nodded to him, acting a little happy. He was too nervous to tell Yahiko how he truly felt.

"Well, you just rest up and heal, alright?" The orange haired man smiled a bit more, "I'll see you later." then walked past the red head to go into a room of their base.

He gave another nod, but once the other was gone, the smile he had forced faded away. He gave a long sigh, standing there for a while, just thinking sadly to himself.

A few hours later it was dinner time and Nagato would usually join Yahiko and Konan in a separate room for dinner than the rest of the organization. He walked into that room where they had a small table with three chairs set up. It was big enough though so that Konan and Yahiko's seats could be right next to each other. The two were seated in their usual spots and Yahiko had his arm around the blue haired woman, who had a small smile to the other.

Though the leader looked over when the red-head walked in, giving a smile, "Hey Nagato, just in time!"

Nagato wasn't really in the best of moods thanks to the conversation before, but forced another smile for them, "Yeah, seems I am." he saw a freshly cooked fish on the table. Something they ate often. It reminded them of their times with Jiraiya-Sensei, and still had fun fishing together at times to get fresh fish to grill, which Nagato usually did so with fire style jutsu.

He walked over and took his seat across the table from the two, and soon after the three were eating the fish in front of them.

Though dinner was also always painful for Nagato, because he'd see Yahiko hold up his chopsticks to Konan's mouth that had fish on it and feed her from time to time. Then he'd kiss her cheek so gently, so sweetly. They didn't try to hide their relationship, not at all. They'd kiss in front of everyone, hold hands, and were almost always together. Konan spent more time with Yahiko than Nagato ever did. It was always painful, but the red-head still kept all his hurt emotions hidden behind a smile, and teases about their relationship, which would often embarrass them.

Actually, they may have never got together if it wasn't for Nagato. He remembered Konan coming to him for advice, which he really didn't expect...

"_You're...what?" Nagato blinked a few times, staring at his friend._

_Konan was blushing a little and faced away from him, "I'm...in love with Yahiko." she trusted Nagato. She saw him as a friend that she could go to with whatever, and he'd support her all the way._

_This was how the red-head had always been, but hearing this made him feel very nervous, he hid it very though. Asking her, "Why are you telling me? Why don't you tell him this?"_

"_Because...I don't know if he feels the same." Konan sighed, looking back to her friend a bit, "I want you to tell me what you think I should do..." she was shy about her feelings, and was feeling afraid of rejection. _

_Nagato wanted to tell her that it'd be a bad idea to tell him, that he may not love her back and she shouldn't take the chance, but he couldn't bring himself to be so selfish. Instead, he walked closer to her and put his hands on his shoulders, then smiled gently to her, "I think you should tell him. I'm sure he feels the same, you're beautiful and kind, Konan. He'd be a fool to reject you." he would never be cruel to Konan. He loved her like family, and wanted to protect her, keep her happy. _

_The blue haired woman looked into Nagato's Rinnegan eyes and his words seemed to comfort her. She relaxed a little then gave a small sigh and smile, "Thanks Nagato...I...think I will tell him." then she leaned over and a hand went up to brush bangs out of his face to give a gentle, friendly kiss to his forehead. She pulled away from him and said, "I'm glad you're always here for me." then ran off to talk to Yahiko._

After that, Nagato remembered seeing an extremely happy Konan run to him and hug him tightly. Telling him that Yahiko did feel the same and they were together. A part of him wished that they didn't end up together, that maybe he could be with Yahiko himself, but it was only a dream, and it'd stay that way.

Once dinner was over, the rest of the evening was spent with everyone in the organization hanging out and Yahiko and Konan happily cuddling on the couch. Nagato spent his time reading or talking to the others at time.

When it was late though, it was silent and everyone was retiring to bed. The three orphans all slept in the same room, as they always did, but ever since his best friends became a couple, they slept in the same bed. While Nagato slept in a bed away from both of them, and a lot of the night he'd watch the two snuggle and sleep so peacefully. While he couldn't sleep, or at times he was plagued with nightmares. He didn't ever wake them when he had a nightmare, even if he wished to talk about it, he didn't want to become a nuisance.

This night he had bad dreams, nightmares about his parents' death. That would forever haunt him, but he hated when he dreamed about it. However, in this one, Yahiko and Konan were there at the time of his parents' death, and they tried to protect Nagato as well, but he had to watch his two best friends get slaughtered in front of his eyes. He woke up right after he saw their motionless bodies fall to the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding them. He sat up immediately after waking and was breathing roughly and quick, his entire body trembling. He looked around in the dark room and could see the two figures of his, alive, best friends. He forced himself to calm down and slow his breathing, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He quietly stepped out of bed, his body shaking and he cautiously stepped out of the room, to not wake the couple.

He didn't know where he was going at first, but then thought to maybe to make some warm tea to help him relax. He started to head to the kitchen, but stopped by one of the windows to listen to the rain hitting the window. The rain showers weren't so heavy tonight, they were gentle and calming. Nagato loved the rain, even if Yahiko seemed to always hate it, it just felt so familiar and soothing to the red-head, especially when it was gentle like this. He looked out the window for a while, then he headed to the door that lead to the balcony. Maybe this was a dumb idea, but he wanted to feel the cool rain on his skin. He could get sick if he stayed out there too long, god knows how many times he has gotten sick from standing out in the rain for hours. Not to mention, he still had bandages on his wound, and he was only in the pants he slept in. Yes, it was probably stupid, but he didn't care right now.

He slowly stepped out onto the balcony, first feeling water on the bottom of his bare feet from the small puddles below him. Shivering a little from it but stepped further out onto the balcony, soon feeling small raindrops hit his pale skin, making him shiver more. He didn't mind at all, stepping all the way out until he was near the edge. There were no rails that he could hold onto if he slipped, and he didn't bother to be cautious and put chakra in his feet to keep him there. He just stood there, looking up into the rain and letting the gentle drops hit his face and body.

He didn't know how long he was standing out there, his body was feeling numb to the cold, so it must have been awhile by now. He was barely even thinking, he was relaxed, at peace. The Rinnegan eyes closing after a while and he stood motionless.

That is, until an all too familiar voice called, "Nagato!"

This made the eyes open quickly, and Nagato jumped in surprise and nearly lost the balance he had, he stumbled a little but forced himself to jump away from the edge before he did end up falling. Once he had his balance, he turned all the way around to see Yahiko standing at the door to the balcony, out of the rain.

He wore a worried expression on his face, "What are you doing? You're going to get sick again!" he glanced to the bandages around his torso, they were wet at this point and blood was starting to show on them. Nagato didn't even notice, he was too distracted.

He didn't know what to say to his friend, he was starting to realize how cold he really was and first walked over to the beginning on the balcony. Looking at Yahiko, who had concern written all over his face, "I...I'm sorry Yahiko...I just...the rain relaxes me."

"I know but you don't need to get sick, idiot!" The leader ran off now, but came back quickly with a thick, warm towel and wrapped it around the pale skinned man, and pulled him inside.

Nagato held onto the towel and once he was inside the warmer home, he started to shiver and the effects of the cold starting to take over. Looking to Yahiko he only said, "I'm sorry..." he knew how the man would get angry whenever Nagato did something that wasn't healthy, or what he saw as dumb.

"Just dry off and sit down, I'll make you tea." The orange haired man pointed to the couch, turned on a lamp on a table right next to the couch, then walked into the kitchen to make some hot tea to help keep Nagato from getting sick, and to warm him up.

The red head did what he said, he dried himself off, but his pants were wet from the rain and he'd feel too weird taking them off around Yahiko, he didn't want to ruin the couch though. He put the towel on the couch where he'd sit and then did finally sit. He wished for a blanket but didn't see any around, his hands going onto his arms and rubbing them a bit to attempt to warm up.

Soon Yahiko walked out with a cup of tea and handed it to Nagato, "Here, drink this." he noticed him sitting on the towel then said after he took the cup by the handle, "I'll get you a blanket too." then ran off to do that.

He held the cup in his hand and waited a moment for it to cool a little, but sort of enjoyed Yahiko trying to take care of him, even if he was acting like he couldn't take care of himself. He only took one sip of the tea before the other came back, a big blanket in his arms. He walked over and sat down by him, but put the blanket around him from behind.

"There, that should help." Yahiko said, giving a sigh, "You really can be stupid sometimes, Nagato. Who knows how long you would've stood out there if I hadn't woken up and found you."

Nagato gave a sigh and took another sip of his tea before saying, "I would've come inside at some point, Yahiko..."

"But you may have ended up getting sick if you stayed out longer. Hell, you still may." He shook his head at him, "I know I said I'd keep you safe but it seems I have to even at home, not just on the battlefield."

"Yahiko...I'm not some child you need to watch over." He said as he continued to drink the tea, he slowly started to feel warmer.

"I still want to keep you safe, and healthy Nagato." He gave a sigh, "And after you're done with your tea, I need to look at your wound." he looked down at the bandaged torso, it obviously wasn't painful since he just sat there drinking the tea, but he'd need clean ones anyway before he bled through those damaged ones.

"Alright..." it was all Nagato said. He actually started to think more when Yahiko was talking...remembering that he was only like family to him again. It made him want to get away from him now. Soon he finished his tea and set it on the table to the side. Then he looked back to his friend, "Okay, I'm done."

The other gave a nod and stood up, "Okay, come on, let's go into the bathroom and check on your wound. You'll need new bandages, that's for sure."

He waited for Nagato to stand up, he left the blanket behind then followed Yahiko into the bathroom. The leader told him to sit up on the counter, which he did as soon as he told him to. The man went in front of his friend and gently took off the bandages and examined the wound. It didn't seem to get any worse but he grabbed a cloth to make sure it was dry and keep it from bleeding anymore than it had before. The other twitched at him doing this but didn't move. Once that was done, Yahiko grabbed new bandages and put them around Nagato's wound. He wasn't that good at this though, which Nagato knew so he helped put the bandages on his own wound.

After it was done, Nagato got off the counter and said, "Well...I should probably go back to bed...and get in different pants..." he was about to walk out, until he felt warm arms embrace him. He was suddenly feeling tense as he looked to Yahiko, who was of course, the one who owned the arms that were wrapped around him.

"Uh...Yahiko...I need to-" Nagato felt himself get pulled closer though and he could feel their chests against each other, feel the warmth from his friend's body.

Then Yahiko spoke, "You're such an idiot, Nagato..." he spoke in a quiet, soft voice. Arms tightly around him, "You sacrifice yourself for me...and do such foolish things and then worry me half to death."

The red head didn't know what to say to this, his own arms at his sides, too nervous to dare to put his arms around the other as well. Hearing how worried he got about him though, made him feel like he cared more about him than he thought he did.

Yahiko spoke again though, "Why Nagato? Why would you risk your own safety to protect me? I'm the one who should be protecting you." he hugged him tightly, "Why?"

He honestly didn't know how to answer that. Though this seemed like such a good time to finally tell Yahiko how he truly felt about him, he couldn't bring himself too. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how he'd risk more than his safety, but his life to make sure Yahiko kept living, but he didn't. He couldn't.

Nagato's arms slowly went around him and muttered, "Because I care so much about you...you're like my brother, Yahiko...And I'll always stay by your side and keep you safe." he forced himself to push off his feelings. He couldn't stand the thought of the rejection, thinking if he did tell his true feelings, he'd be disgusted with him.

This seemed to be a fine answer to Yahiko, who's embrace got softer, "And I'll try to keep you at my side, and keep you safe as well, brother." pulled a bit away to show a gentle smile, looking straight into Nagato's Rinnegan eyes.

The word brother hurt Nagato so, but he again, forced a smile and kept himself looking into Yahiko's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of his that he loved, and that warm smile that always made him feel comfortable around him. He could just stay there and stare at that expression forever, but he pulled himself away as well, "We...should get to bed."

Yahiko gave a nod and both of them went back into the bedroom quietly, so that they wouldn't wake the sleeping Konan. Nagato had to grab some dry pants and went to change outside of the room, then came back in and got into his bed. By the time he got back,Yahiko was already in bed by Konan again, his arms wrapped around her and he quickly fell asleep. While Nagato, he laid there and watched them again.

He wanted to cry. He had a chance to finally tell him, but he was just too nervous, too scared. He wasn't a cry baby though, he wouldn't cry over something like this. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling, losing himself in his thoughts. Yahiko and Konan were happy...that was what mattered. Their happiness meant more to him than his own happiness. If he had to sacrifice his love so that they could continue a happy relationship, then so be it.

_No matter what pain I have to suffer, I'll keep you two safe and happy as long as I can. _Was the last thought that passed through Nagato's mind, before he slowly fell asleep once again.

**I really wanted to write this so here it is. I have this little head canon that Nagato loved Yahiko more than as a friend or brother, but he saw how happy the two were and sacrificed his own happiness so that they'd continue to be happy. Then when Yahiko dies, he'd regret that he never told him how he felt. **

**Well, I made myself sad, but I hoped whoever reads this enjoys! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
